Collect Mystery Boxes!
This article is dedicated to all events where the players must collect Mystery Boxes found during the run. Walkthrough Contrary to what the newsletter says, the location for each of the mystery boxes are fixed, not random. Here's the position of every mystery boxes available. Alternatively, players can obtain additional Mystery Boxes aside from the fixed location using Adventurer Cookie or the Power+ from L-grade Cookies and Pets. March 2015 event 10,000 2. 500 3. 5 Boost Sets 4. 1 Supreme Treasure Ticket 5. 30 |status = Expired }}Collect Mystery Boxes is a limited-time event that requires players to simply collect Mystery Boxes spread through each episode to get various rewards. All episodes are eligible for this event, including Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. It is advised to run in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins to complete the event quickly, as it has shorter time frame between mystery boxes. Also players may want to run on Escape from the Oven using Adventurer Cookie to collection more than three mystery boxes. Unlock King Choco Drop to assist you to get yet another mystery box. Rewards The game continues to count Mystery Boxes even after 120 boxes have been collected. April 2015 event 3,000 2. 1 Boost Set 3. 200 4. 300 |status = Expired }}The April 2015 version of the event is different with the previous ones. In this event, the player are required to collect 2 Mystery Boxes in each of all four episodes available. Rewards for each episode can be claimed everyday during the event period. Also, some players have noticed that there is no Crystal reward for completing the event - unlike many previous events with Crystal reward. Rewards September 4, 2015 Event +1 2. +3 3. +1 4. 150 5. 5,000 |status = Expired }}Help Adventurer Cookie Collect Mystery Boxes! is a September 2015 event where players are tasked to collect mystery box every play. Again, this event is different than the first two in which players are required to collect at least one mystery box each play to get reward. Regardless of how many mystery boxes players collect, each play will count as 1 play. The objective is to collect at least one mystery box in a play to collect reward. Have 5 game collecting at least one mystery boxes in a day to collect all reward. Repeat every day to gain the most out of this event! There are no Crystals and Magic Powders available in this event. Rewards These rewards are collectible every day. July 8, 2016 Event 4 per day |status = Expired }}Mystery Box is a July 2016 event in which players are tasked to collect Mystery Boxes every play. Again, this event is different than the first three in which players are required to collect at least one mystery box in each episode every day to get the reward. Rewards These rewards are collectible every day. October 2016 Event 4 per day |status = Expired }}Mystery Box is a October 2016 event in which players are tasked to collect Mystery Boxes every play. Like the July 2016, this event is different than the first three in which players are required to collect at least one mystery box in each episode every day to get the reward. Rewards These rewards are collectible every day. Category:Events